


Fangs! (AU)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating the hottest professor.  (possible triggers: Vampires, character death)For the prompts: Supernatural and the starter "I... I think I have fangs"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Fangs! (AU)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“I…I think I have fangs,” Alex shook Hunt awake with a start. She pressed her tongue against the pointed teeth at the front of her mouth. “Wake up! Something’s happened!”

“You don’t have fangs,” Thomas sighed heavily, barely opening his eyes. “You’ve just spent too much time with that Aiden Kavanaugh… and Miss Sinclair.”

“What does Addison have to do with this?” Alex questioned.

“She’s been obsessed with Mr. Kavanaugh since his arrival on campus,” Hunt shifted toward her. “Did you think I didn’t notice you and her giggling in the back of the class? Miss Sinclair is smitten by him and it looks like she’s gotten in your head. I’m almost jealous!”

“But,” Alex began to protest. She noticed the vein in Hunt’s neck, his pulse running through it. She heard his steady heartbeat in her ears–its rhythmic drumming–with each beat his blood flowing through his neck looked more… and more… _satisfying_. Alex licked her lips instinctively trying to get a hold of herself. Her fangs were out… they were definitely fangs. “Oh NO!” Alex cried, clamping her hands over mouth.

“Come back to sleep, Alex,” Hunt suggested moving closer to her. He guided her into his arms.

His heartbeat only grew louder and the blood rushing through his veins pulled her in like a magnet.

With one swift movement, Alex pressed her lips to Hunt’s neck, kissing his soft skin. He moaned beneath her touch. “I’m sorry,” Alex whispered before sinking her teeth into his neck. “MMMmmm.” Alex groaned in pleasure as she plunged deeper into his neck. Nothing had ever tasted as delicious in her entire life. His blood dripped out of her mouth as she guzzled his sweet, red life.

“Alex…. Stop… I…” Hunt’s voice was a distance sound. One Alex couldn’t hear over the sound of her own appetite.

Hunt’s body turned cold beneath her lips. Alex scurried back on the bed, looking down at his lifeless form, his blood all over her body. “What have I done?!”

“AHHHH,” Alex screamed in panic, her hands covering her mouth. Her tears replaced his blood on her face. 

“Alex! What’s wrong?” Hunt shot up beside her in bed having been started awake by her scream.

“Oh my God,” Alex leaned over clinging to him. “I thought you were dead! I thought I killed you!”

“Shhh,” Hunt quieted her cries. He ran his hands through her hair. “I’m alright. It was just a bad dream.”

“It felt so real,” Alex pulled back pressing her fingers against her teeth. They were normal. No fangs. “I thought I killed you. I’m so sorry.”

Hunt pushed her hair out of her face. “Tell me what happened.”

“I had fangs and your neck… it looked so good…. I couldn’t stop myself. I’m so sorry!” Alex still had tears in her eyes.

Thomas ran his fingers across her cheek wiping away her tears. “It was just a dream, my love. I’m fine. You’re not a vampire…”

Alex smiled, trying to calm herself. It was such a vivid dream.

“But…I am.” Hunt opened his mouth revealing his fangs. They glistened in the moonlight “Join me?”

Alex’s smile faded her eyes widening as she inched away from Hunt. “What?”

Hunt hissed and pulled her back to him pinning her to the bed. “Oh, Alex, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Thomas,” Alex breathed as Hunt’s teeth sunk into her tender flesh.

“Sweet dreams, my darling,” Hunt whispered into her neck. “When you awake, you’ll be just like me.”

That is all either of them remembered before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

The sun showed through the bedroom window, welcoming them to the new day. Both Alex and Hunt woke with a start. Each turning to the other, their faces white. Alex ran her tongue along her teeth. No fangs. Just a dream she told herself. Hunt did the same.

A smile began to creep across Alex’s face as she breathed a sigh of relief. “You won’t believe the dream I just had.”

“You too?” Hunt frowned.

Alex’s smile quickly faded. “Vampires?”

Hunt nodded. He opened his mouth showing her his very normal teeth. Alex did the same.

“What are the chances we had the same dream?” Alex asked.

“Somewhere between unlikely and highly improbable,” Hunt offered.

“Then what just happened?” Alex questioned.

“I…. I… don’t know,” Hunt admitted. He moved closer to Alex holding her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

They stayed in bed, holding each other for a while without a word–without even a sound. Eventually, they got up and continued on their day, never really understanding what happened.

Little did they know Vampire fangs were not visible all of the time. 

The End?


End file.
